This invention relates in general to presentation tools and methods.
Presentations are very important marketing tools for businesses for facilitating attraction of new customers and strengthening interest of existing ones. In some fields, presentation is often the main business tool. Presentation methods vary especially according to the projection technology available. Presentation methods adapt to the latest technical solutions (e.g., cloud solutions, website presentations, or presentations on mobile devices, with diverse screen widths and performance capabilities).
Software allows simple creation of presentations as well as their browsing. The most common solution is, for example, PowerPoint™ from Microsoft®. Other solutions are, for example, provided by Apple and Google. These solutions are commonly used mainly to display static objects, which are fixed on presentation slides.